conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
North Capital International Airport
Seogyeong North Capital International Airport and FAF Station Seogyeong (IATA: FNJ, ICAO: ZKPY) are the civilian and military names for Seogyeong, East Asian Federation's main airport, located 48 km from the city's center. North Capital has five runways, three for civilian use, and two for military use. Runways 11L/29R and 20L/02R are chiefly used for international flights, and runway 09L/27R is used for domestic and general aviation flights. Runways M11L/29R and M20L/02R, the military runways, run parallel to the international runways, and are the two longest at the airport. The airport runs scheduled flights 24 hours a day, seven days a week. North Capital is the main hub of Air Koryo. Most flights from the airport are domestic and continental; however, flag carriers from most countries operate at least one service from Seogyeong. North Capital International is the third busiest in the East Asian Federation, behind Beijing International Airport and Tokyo International Airport. Terminals Main Terminal The main terminal houses ticketing, baggage claims, the old control tower, support facilities, and is connected to Wings A, B, C, D, and E. The old control tower, replaced by the primary control tower upon the opening of the Midfield Concourse, now houses a State Transport Office regional transportation control center. From the main terminal, passengers can take Aerotrain to the Ground Transportation Center or Midfield Concourse, or alternatively the skybridge from Wing C to the Ground Transportation Center or underground passageway to the Midfield Concourse. The gates at the main terminal are divided into five concourses, called "Wings", A, B, C, D, and E. When the main terminal was built in 1960, it included customs functions. The Midfield Concourse was designed to include a consolidated customs facility, so upon its opening in 1982, the main terminal customs post was shuttered and made into a shopping arcade. As a result, the main terminal serves solely domestic flights and flights to aiports in countries with East Asian border preclearance agreements and facilities to handle preclearance. The only three countries with such agreements are the Republic of China, the Grand Yarphese Republic, and the Sovereign Communicative Order of Sino-Korea. Midfield Concourse The Midfield Concourse, built as a part of a major expansion effort in 1982, is divided into four Wings, F, G, H, and I. It contains the Border Regions Integrity and Customs Service customs inspection facility, and as a result, handles all international flights. It is accessible via four Aerotrain stops, connecting it to the main terminal and Ground Transportation Center. The Midfield Concourse is separated from the main terminal by Runway 09/27, and as such, is only accessible by Aerotrain and a series of underground passageways between the two. Passengers connecting from an international flight to a domestic flight must first pass through customs and then travel to the main terminal for their second flight. Ground Transportation Center The Ground Transportation Center is located across the airport access loop from the main terminal building. It was built to replace the original airport rail station as part of the 1982 expansion. It plays host to Airport Express trains to downtown Seogyeong, Gyeongui Line trains to Sinuiju and Seoul, and Sunan Line trains to Sin and Sunchon. It also serves as the intercity and local bus terminal, serving buses in Seogyeong Prefecture, neighboring suburbs, and throughout Northern Korea. Passengers using Taxis for transport are also picked up and dropped off at the Ground Transportation Center. A dedicated ramp from the airport access loop connected to the Center allow buses and taxis to access stands inside of the building. Airlines and Destinations Ground Transportation North Capital Airport is accessible by rail and road. Rail The North Capital International Airport Railway Station is located in the Airport Ground Transportation Center, connected by skybridge to Wing C. The Airport is serviced by Seogyeong Metropolitan Subway Airport Express trains, which provide a direct connection from the airport to Seogyeong Station and New Seogyeong Station. Trains average the trip to New Seogyeong in 15 minutes, and Seogyeong in 30 minutes. Regular Gyeongui Line trains, connecting the airport with Sinuiju and Seoul, and Sunan Line trains, connecting close-in Seogyeong suburbs, also serve the airport rail station. Station Distance from Airport *North Capital International Airport *North Capital International Airport Cargo Center (3 min) *North Sunan (5 min) *Sunan (7 min) *Chaegyeong (9 min) *Jomyeong (11 min) *New Seogyeong (15 min) *Hwanggumbol (22 min) *Seogyeong (30 min) Car Parking is available for up to 15,000 cars, 10,000 long term and 5,000 short term. Car rentals are located near long term parking lots, approximately 2 km from the terminals. A shuttle train is available from long term parking and rental car area to the main terminals. The Sunan Expressway, a toll expressway between the airport and downtown Sunan, connects the airport and services area with National Expressway 1W, which travels between Sinuiju, Seogyeong, Seoul, and Busan. Military Use The Air Forces station is home to the second air wing, tasked with defense of the capital city, and Air Forces One and Air Forces Two. A military command center is located here if an emergency takes place and Federation Center is inaccessible. The Air Forces also have exclusive use of two runways, M30L/12R and M35L/17R. Category:East Asian Federation Category:Travel Category:Buildings Category:Seogyeong